


Sick

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates!Huntbastian with a very ill Sebastian in bed and Hunter takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot. previously posted on tumblr.

"Hunter, I'm cold."

"You have like, five blankets on you, Bas."

"Then it's too hot. What're you trying to do, suffocate me?"

"It's for your own good."

Sebastian sighs and turns his head to stare at the wall next to him, pulling the blankets up to his chin. He's been sick for a couple days now, thinking that it was just the Chinese food he and his roommate had the other night, but Seb has lost the ability to move very much and he's been puking a lot.

Hunter classified it as the flu, and he's been doing everything in his power to make Sebastian feel better. _More like making me annoyed_ , Sebastian bitterly thinks. But it's not as if he doesn't appreciate his roommate's dedication to help him, it's just that he's sick of being sick.

"…Hunt, I'm thirsty."

Hunter doesn't even glance at him. He's keeping his eyes on the textbooks in front of him at his desk.

"There's Sprite right there on your bedside table."

Hunt's scribbling down notes and highlighting certain words and applying tiny sticky notes to certain pages in the textbook. Even Clarington isn't this organized for class notes or homework, so there's probably a test coming up.

But instead of asking about it like a good friend would do, Sebastian continues to whine.

"I'm sick of soda and water. I want something like…Jamba Juice. Go get me some Jamba Juice. Peach pleasure."

"Do you want chuck that up later?"

"Ew, you don't need to be so graphic."

"I wasn't—"

"I'm hungry. Please feed me something that isn't a bag of crackers because I will chuck _those_ up…in your face."

It's Hunter's turn to sigh now. He hasn't complained about the whining (yet), but Seb could tell that he's finally growing just a little bit impatient.

"Do you want toast, then?"

Sebastian makes a face, turning back to look at the other boy. Seriously, is there anything _delicious_ he can eat while he has this damn stupid flu? And why isn't Hunter sick? This is so dumb.

He slowly sits up and leans against the headboard, and finally Hunter is looking up and staring at him rather nervously—as if he's afraid that Bas will break his back or arms or something as he repositions himself. After a moment, Hunter goes back to studying.

Sebastian glances at his own pile of work he's already missed that is just sitting at the edge of his bed near his feet. He crosses his arms over his chest and slumps, deciding that his whining should get him somewhere.

"I want a hamburger. Oh, a double cheeseburger. With fries. No, curly fries. Mmm."

"Do you want to get better or not, Seb? You can have what you can get, and that's crackers and toast."

"Can I just get the fries, then? I swear to god, I can't remember what they taste like. Wow, now I'm craving for mashed potatoes. Can you make some? Oooh, and a steak. That sounds real fucking nice right now. And some honey barbeque wings, and…"

While he continues to go on with a list of food he's been _dying_ to eat, Hunter gets up from his seat and goes over to Sebastian, frowning at him.

"You know what? You need to lie back down and take a nap."

"But I'm not even sleepy—"

" _Now_ , Sebastian. I'm not kidding. You need plenty of rest if you want to be up and walking and eating whatever your stomach desires in the next 24 hours."

"My stomach desires some burgers right now."

Hunter sighs.

"Soon, Bas. I promise. Now just shut up and lie down, unless you don't wish to cuddle with me."

Oh.

Goddammit.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care."

Seb's grumbling, trying to avoid meeting the other boy's stern gaze because he's not going to give in and be needy. Their relationship is…complicated. Shit, do they even have a relationship beyond roommates? Ugh, it's tiring to even think about it, so Seb goes on with his grumpy attitude.

"Oh c'mon. I know how needy you get when you're sick. Don't tell me you don't want cuddles from me."

"Go away."

"Remember that one time you got allergies? You clung onto me like a fucking monkey for a week."

"Fuck you."

"Stop being Mr. Grumpy Pants and I'll snuggle with you."

"Take your damn snuggles somewhere else."

"The only way you can take a nap is when we cuddle; I know that for a fact, Smythe. Either way, you need to rest. So lie down."

"Man, seriously, fuck you. You don't tell me when or when not to sleep. If I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, if I'm not—"

In the midst of his grumbling, Bas hears a defeated sigh and so he stops talking. Before he knows it, Hunter is crawling into bed with him.

"Move over, fatass."

"Asshole."

But Sebastian does scoot over, giving the other boy room to lie down and now he's wrapping his arms around Seb, pulling him close against his chest. They've been intimate before, cuddling and holding hands and even exchanging soft kisses, but this time it feels…different.

Like there could be something more. Someday.

"You know you're the worst person to take care of?"

"Yeah, well—"

"But you're also the best person to cuddle with."

Hunter doesn't need to say anything more than that. Sebastian can read him like an open book and he knows that there is more meaning behind those words.

Seb has his head lying on the other boy's chest, their feet tangled together. They're both in silence, listening to each other's soft and rather peaceful breathing.

And then Bas plants a kiss right on Hunter's chest (more or less because he has zero energy to lean up to kiss him properly) and Hunter holds onto him a little tighter without either of them uttering a single word.

Sure, Hunter has been a pain in the ass and a control freak for the last couple of days so he certainly does not deserve that kiss, but Seb is thankful for it. He's thankful for having someone like Hunt in his life. He's glad that he let Hunter in.

So what's one more day eating crackers and toast? At least there is cuddling involved.

Eventually Sebastian falls asleep in Hunter's arms, knowing that there is—has been—something way more between them.

And he is completely happy about it.


End file.
